Tu Mirada
by kazzykatt
Summary: ElrubiusOMGxlector/ Jessie Brunch se aventura a Madrid buscando el trabajo de sus sueños, siendo detenida al no poder encontrar dónde vivir. Antes de rendirse contacta a una amiga y se hacen compañeras de piso. Hace amistad con dos tipos muy majos y comienza a recordarlos de alguna parte, cuando le recuerdan quienes son ellos, Jessie comienza a a tener un amorío con uno de ellos
1. La llegada

HOLA :D como han estado?  
ya se, ya se, hace mucho que no estaba pero tengo la inspiración algo apagada... por eso traigo esta historia escrita por una amiga :3

* * *

Y allí estaba yo, ya quería irme de Los Ángeles a vivir una vida nueva, con mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan jodidamente lento?

Les cuento un poco la historia:

Tengo 21 años, mi nombre es Jessie Brunch y vivo en L.A con mis padres. Hace 1 mes que se me presentó una oportunidad de trabajo al otro lado del mundo, en España, y claro que la acepté. Solo que no sabía donde mierda vivir, así que comencé a buscar apartamentos por internet, pero ninguno me convencía, la empresa para la que trabajaba me dio 2 meses para encontrar un lugar donde vivir, y justamente hace algunas semanas retome contacto con una amiga que la conocí desde muy pequeña, y comenzamos a platicar y a escribirnos más, el caso es que me dijo que vivía en España y esa fue la puerta que abrió mi paraíso. Y ahora estoy aquí esperando mi estúpido vuelo, pero NO, el cabron está atrasado. Dicen que cuando el día va mal, más dura; y creo que es cierto.

Después de 2 horas de espera llego mi avión, casi caigo al subir a él; estaba muy nerviosa y prácticamente me resbale en una escalera, ¿Les eh dicho que este día apesta? Creo que sí. Lo único que quiero pensar es que mañana por la mañana ya estaré en España. Buenas nocheeeees.

Todo el viaje fue de noche, y digamos que los asientos eran algo incómodos, cosa que cuando llegue a España me dolía mi lindo y grande trasero, pensé que Cassie llegaría por mí, pero para mí buena suerte tuve que tomar un taxi.

Al llegar al enorme edificio donde vivía Casiedie le pague al taxista y Salí, valla que Madrid era hermoso, y grande. Ahora tengo que buscar a Cas y… WOW, esperen, esperen. Este edificio lo eh visto antes… eso creo.

Un "Boo" me despertó de mi mundo.

-Pero que mie….-Al voltear vi a una chica blanca, con ojos verdes y era castaña clara.- Cas!-La abrase.

-Jajajajaja hola, hubieras visto tu cara.- estaba ahogándose de la risa, esa era mi Casie.

-Joder, ¿Te harás pis de la risa o me vas a ayudar a bajar mis maletas?

-Esta... está bien- Dijo calmándose un poco y ayudándome a subir las maletas al departamento. Era lindo y acogedor, un poco pequeño, pero acogedor.

Me enseño mi cuarto y comencé a acomodar toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias. El caso es que acabe tan jodidamente agotada que quiero dormir por miles de siglos, enserio, eso de subir 2 maletas llenas es muy frustrante. Cuando empiezo a encender mi laptop, Casie entra a mi cuarto haciéndome saltar.

¡Tía!, pero cuando dejaras de asustarme.-Dije haciendo un mojin raro, y ella empezó a reír de nuevo como loca.

-Lo... lo siento,- Dijo tocándose el estomago y calmándose - ¿Qué quieres de cenar Pitufina?- Joder otra vez con Pitufina, en la secundaria yo era un poco más grande que Casie, pero se estiro la hija de puta y me dejo abajo, ella es bajita, en cambio yo soy un pitufo.

-Pitufina tu abuela- Ella empezó a reír de nuevo, esta mujer morirá de tanta risa- Te parece bien que haga spaggetti?

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, que ingredientes necesitas, para ir a comprarlos…- Empezó a sacar su IPhone para apuntar la lista. –

Te acompaño, y sirve que vamos a comprar chucherías- Dije sonriendo

-1 hora después-

Llegamos al edificio con la comida y subimos al elevador pero cuando este se iba a cerrar 2 chicos empezaron a gritar como retrasados.

-¡No no! ¡Parad el elevador!- Dijo un chico bastante alto y rubio, tenía los ojos verdes y llevaba una camiseta negra con letras blancas "Haters Gona Hate", una gorra de creeper. Era bastante lindo.

-Esperah rubiu'h – Dijo otro con el cabello castaño, unos lentes de sol, una camiseta color roja y unas vans negras. El también era guapo.

Apreté un botón para que la puerta no se cerrara y que los chicos entraran, el chico rubio entro primero y me sonrió, creo que me quede con una cara de estúpida porque Cas empezó a contener la risa, y yo era un tomate. El chico castaño saludo a Casie.

-Como estah cassydieh?- Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella se ruborizo levemente, conocía perfectamente a mi amiga, y sin dudas a ella le gustaba este chico.

Siguieron hablando y yo me perdí en el rostro del chico rubio, estoy jodidamente segura que lo había visto en algún lugar o el algún video de YT, voltee hacia Casie, ella y el chico castaño estaba viéndome con cara cómplice, como si me gustara el chico rubio.

¿Qué pasa?- Dije levantando una ceja-

Nada- Contestaron a unisonó Casie y el chico castaño.

Volví mi mirada hacia el chico rubio, pero él me estaba viendo, MIERDA. Baje mi mirada hacia el suelo, joder mis mejillas ardían como el infierno.

-Tierra llamando a Jessie, respondan- Dijo casie, haciendo levantar mi vista-

-¿Qué pasa?- Dije viéndola con seriedad extrema-

\- Que si podemoh cenar con ustedeh- Dijo el chico castaño

\- Eeh, pues claro.- Dije sonriendo falsamente.

En ese instante sonó el elevador anunciando la llegada a nuestro piso, vivíamos en el piso numero 14.

Después de 20 minutos acabé el spaggetti, me quedo muy bien. Llame a Casie para que acomodara la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa Jess? ¿Acaso te gustó Rubén?- Dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas.- Yo me ruboricé

-Calla. Acaso te gusta el chico castaño?- Dije subiendo y bajando las cejas e imitando su voz.

-¿El chico castaño?, se llama Mangel.- Dijo sonriendo- ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?

-Yo se que los conozco de alguna parte…. Lo presiento.

\- Hace 4 años que veíamos sus videos mujer, eran nuestros ídolos.- Dijo riendo bajo

-¡NO JODAS! El es "Rubius" ¿cierto?- Dije abriendo mis ojos-

Recuerdas cuando dijiste que si lo veías lo violarías- Dijo riendo como retrasada.

Calla mujer, que nos pueden oír- Dije poniéndome como un tomate.

Cierto, cierto.- Dijo riendo más bajo- ¿Así está bien?

Vamos Cas.- Al voltear con los platos servidos vimos a Mangel y a Rubius en el marco de la puerta con los ojos abiertos como platos.

¿Q…quieren que qué les ayudemos?- Dijo Rubius ¿Nervioso?

Yo era un tomate viviente, estaba muy rojísima.

-Por favor- dijo Cassie dándole 2 platos a Mangel y la jarra con limonada a Rubius.

Cuando salieron de la cocina Cass empezó a reír como estúpida nuevamente.

-En la que nos hemos metido por tu culpa Cassie. – dije con una cara de enojo.

-Relajad las tetas, hubieras visto tu linda cara- Esta mujer sí que amaba reír

Ten- Hable dándole un plato- Camina coño.

-Está bien señora "Quiero violar a Rubén"- Quiso imitar a la voz de un hombre, pero no funciono.

-Caminamos hacia la mesa, Rubius y Mangel estaban hablando y riendo como completos idiotas como en sus videos.

-P.O.V Rubén -

Mangel y yo entramos corriendo al departamento, y vimos a Casiedie y una chica hablando, así que comencé a gritar para no tener que esperar de nuevo.

-No no! ¡Parad el elevador!- Dije con la respiración agitada y corriendo como loco.

-Esperah rubiu'h – Dijo mi mahe, detrás de mí.

La chica era pelirroja y tenía el cabello algo corto, llevaba un short blanco y una playera negra con letras blancas: "Bitches Like Me", por lo que me hizo sonreírle al llegar al elevador.

Salude a Cassiedie con la cabeza y ella me sonrió, y vi de reojo a la chica pelirroja.

Saque mi IPhone, (Ahora puedo ir al Starbucks y comprar muffins), tenía 2 mensajes de Alicia mi novia, como la quería, una chica muy guapa, pero tiene un carácter terrible, no puedes bromear con ella porque te deja de hablar una semana o hasta más.

Sentía la mirada de la chica pelirroja en mi, recorriendo cada parte de mi rostro, me sentía algo raro, o incluso hasta incomodo.

¿Qué pasa?- dijo la chica pelirroja viendo a Mangel y Cassie.

Nada- Hablaron a unisonó y conteniendo las risas.

Yo veía a la chica pelirroja y ella voltio, jodeeeer, esta muyaya tiene unos ojos azulados muy lindos, volvió su mirada hacía el suelo con sus mejillas del mismo color que su cabello, parecía un tomate. Empecé a sonreír como un verdadero gilipollas, la eh puesto nerviosa.

-Tierra llamando a Jessie, respondan- Dijo la rubia.

¿Qué?- Exclamo ¿Jess? Que nombre tan mono.

Que si podemoh cenar con ustedeh- dijo Mahe.

Eee, pues claro- Dijo sonriendo Jessie, que linda sonrisa. Basta Rubén que te tienes viciado con esta chica hasta el culo.

Llegamos al piso y Jessie salió prácticamente corriendo del elevador con su vista al frente, vaya que la eh incomodado.

Cassie nos dejo pasar a el departamento, era bastante bonito, pues claro son chicas, todo lo tenían limpio y ordenado sin decir que estaba muy bien decorado. Yo, Mangel y Cassie nos sentamos en el Sofá porque Jessie era la experta en cocinar, eso nos decía Cassiedie.

Después de unos 20 minutos viendo The Walking Dead.-

Cass, ¿puedes venir por favor?- Dijo la pelirroja

Cassiedie se levanto como la velocidad del rayo, Mangel y yo nos miramos y optamos por ir a ayudarlas.

Al llegar no pudimos dejar de escuchar su conversación, no es que seamos unos chismosos ni nada de eso, es que estaban algo entradas en el tema.

-¿Qué pasa Jess? ¿Acaso te gustó Rubén?- Dijo la chica Rubia, y yo me quede en shock

-Calla, ¿Acaso te gusta el chico castaño?-. Mangel se quedo boquiabierto y rojísimo, jamás había visto a mi mahe así.

-¿El chico castaño?, se llama Mangel.- Dijo Cassie- ¿Acaso no los recuerdas?- Recordar que… jodeeer.

-Yo se que los conozco de alguna parte…. Lo presiento.- Dijo Jess con una cara de pensamiento interno profundo.

\- Hace 4 años que veíamos sus videos mujer, eran nuestros ídolos.- ¿Wat? Ídolos, ¡con que eso era!

-¡NO JODAS! El es "Rubius" ¿cierto?-

Recuerdas cuando dijiste que si lo veías lo violarías?-. Espera, ¿me violaría?, mi yo interno estaba acojonado de tantas risas.

Calla mujer, que nos pueden oír- Exclamo Jess con una cara de pocos amigos, sin contar que Cassie estaba riendo como loca.

Cierto, cierto.- Dijo riendo más bajo- ¿Así está bien?

Vamos Cas.- Joder macho, que nos han descubierto.-

-¿Quie... Quieren que las ayudemos?- Estaba nerviosísimo, eso de que me violaría si me veía me dejo flipando.

* * *

pues ya saben reviews o lo que sea si queren el capítulo 2 :)


	2. Preguntas

Rubén P.D.V.

Llegamos a mi departamento satisfecho, pero aún tenía preguntas y necesitaba urgentemente con mi Mangel. Empecé de paranoico, eso de que ve iba a violar, me dejo en shock.

-Mahe- Le llamé con una cara de perrito.

-¿Qué pasah?- Dijo con cara de preocupación.

-Me van a violar.- Dije aun con más preocupación.

-Rubiuh, ¿de verda te creiteh ese chiste?- Comenzó a reír

-Entonces, ¿era mentira?- Dije esperanzado

-Pueh claro, no pasa nadah rubiu'h- Me sonrió- Voy a grabar- Dio la vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

-Cassie P.D.V-

Ya pasaron 2 días desde que veo a Rubén, y en esos días Jessie no ha salido de su cuarto porque tiene pena a que se haya enfadado, o porque la comida estuviera asquerosa, esta chica es un desastre, tengo que sacarla de alguna manera y decirle que todo está bien, y que Rubén si la quiere.

-Jessie P.D.V-

En mi mente se reproducían miles de preguntas, y miles de ideas, joder, me quede enganchadisima con Rubius, solo me queda 1 semana de "Vacaciones", ya que voy a comenzar mi trabajo, y quiero disfrutarla, pero mis malditas preguntas aún siguen en mi cabeza.

Toc, toc.- Dijeron al otro extremo de mi cuarto, era Cassiedie con una bandeja y comida.

-Pasa cas- Me entrego la bandeja- Gracias.- Dije sonriéndole

-Vamos Jess, tienes que salir, solo te quedan pocos días para que empieces a trabajar, y puede que no tengas tiempo suficiente, por favor, ¿Siiiiiiiiii?- Dijo con una cara de perro psicópata-

-Está bien, solo déjame acabar de almorzar y luego me ducho.-

-Tienes 1 hora mujer, 1 hora- Puso un cronometro en su celular para que así sonase si me tardo mas.

\- 1 Hora después-

Ya estábamos afuera del edificio, salimos a caminar para "Despejar mi mente", según Cas, eso sería lo mejor para mí.

-A Donde quieres ir?- Me dijo mi amiga.

-Hhmm… A él Starbucks- Dije señalando uno, fue lo primero que vi hombre.

\- Esta bien, yo invito.-

-Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Le dije en el oído y ella empezó a reír como loca descontrolada.

Ya estábamos en el Starbucks, yo pedí un frapucchino con chocolate, y ella pidió un latte. Nos sentamos en una parte junto a la ventana, Cass comenzó a platicarme de todo lo que ah vivido aquí, y de cómo conoció a Mangel y a Rubius, era una historia algo loca, pero conociendo a Cassie, era la verdad.

Ya habían pasado 1 hora desde que comenzamos a hablar, y yo me ponía un poco loca si tomaba café, así que parecía un gato endiablado, riendo y hablando súper rápido, algunas personas de la tienda se nos quedaban mirando, pero como yo tenía cafeína en mis venas me daba igual.

-Jess, ¿no quieres ir a otro lugar?- Me dijo cogiendo los envases del los frapucchinos para tirarlos en la papelera.

-Si si si, que te parece…- Dije tocándome la barbilla.- ¿A comprar unos videojuegos para la Xbox?

-Pues sí, vamos.

-2 Horas después-

Ya habíamos comprando el call of duty, y el GTA V, pero aún no quería ir a casa. Seguimos caminando por el centro de Madrid, hasta que vimos a un chico conocido.

Mangel!- Grito Cassie, antes que yo.

Holah- Dijo acercándose con nosotros- ¿Qué hacen poh aquí?.

Jessie- dijo apuntándome- y sus videojuegos.

Te gustan los videohjuegoh?- Pregunto Mangel yo asentí con una sonrisa- Podemoh jugah a una pequeñah partidah, en mi apartamentoh.- Dijo sonriendo.

Pues vamos- Dijo cassie, y me jalo del brazo para que los siguiéramos.

Despues de 15 minutos ya estábamos en el portal del edificio, y Mangel apretó el botón para pedir el elevador duro 1 minuto en llegar, yo estaba tan desesperada por juegar y ganarle a mahe.

Ya estábamos en la puerta de su apartamento, pero Mangel olvido las llaves.

Rubiuh!- Comenzó a gritar y a tocar. Se escucharon unos pasos y se abrió la puerta.

Se asomo una chica rubia.

Hola Mangel…- Nos vio con cara de asco- ¿y estas?

Hola, yo también me alegro de verte. – Dijo cassie.

Como sea, pasen, pero no molesten, estamos ocupados yo y Rubén.- Dijo abriendo mas la puerta.

Pasamos y la chica solo estaba en una camisa que le quedaba gigante. Pasamos a la sala y Mangel prendió el Xbox One, y comenzamos a jugar.

Ya llevábamos 2 horas jugando, Mangel me ganaba por 40 puntos, y seguíamos gritando como retrasados y con los cascos era mas real.

Muerete puto zombie!- Dije gritando

No puedeh- Comenzo a reír mahe.

Calla, que te voy a matar a ti- Dije apuntando con el dedo a Mangel.

Ya eran 4 horas las que llevábamos jugando con cascos y solo oía a Mangel.

Hasta que se escucharon gemidos, y sí, eran de la chica rubia.

** Ruben, maaaas**

**Aliciaaaaaa**

Me sentía enferma, engañada, pero solo sabía que Rubén y yo, no eramos absolutamente nada.

-Me tengo que ir- Dije recogiendo mis cosas y secándome las lagrimas.

Se escucho que abrieron la puerta de un cuarto y yo me apresure aún más.

Salio Rubius solo en pantalón, me sentí peor, y me comenzaron a salir muchas mas lagrimas.

¿J..je..jessie?- Dijo nervioso.

Adiós.- Cerre la puerta y Sali corriendo hacía mi apartamento

-Cassiedie P.O.V-

Ya llevaban 2 horas jugando y yo seguía comiendo palomitas y refresco, terminaré como una vaca a este ritmo. Mangel y Jessie seguían gritando y diciendo mierdas, pero yo seguía viendo el perfil de Mangel como una violadora.

Muerete puto zombie!- Dijo Jessie gritando.

No puedeh- Comenzo a reir Mangel, que hermosa sonrisa.

Calla, que te voy a matar a ti- Dijo Jessie apuntando el dedo a Mangel.

Ya llevaban 4 horas, ya era demasiado para mi cuerpo estar aquí con estos dos locos gamers, estaba apunto de hablar que ya era suficiente por hoy. Pero se empezaron a escuchar gemidos.

** Ruben, maaaas**

**Aliciaaaaaa**

Sabía que esto no iba a ir nada bien, y mas porque a Jessie le gusta Ruben a chorros y que este teniendo sexo en la misma casa y con otra persona.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo Jessie, como lo suponía esto no va nada bien.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta, y salió Rubius sin camisa, y Jessie era un lago de lagrimas.

¿J..je..jessie?- Dijo preocupado. Hijo de las mil putas.

Jessie salió corriendo y yo como toda estúpida me quede en shok.

¿Por qué no me avisaste que estaba Jessie aquí?- Dijo Rubius con enojo.

¡Yo como voy a sabeh que estabah con valeriah!- Contesto aun mas enojado.

Eres un idiota.- Dije levantándome de mi asiento y dándole una bofetada a Rubén.

¡No, Cassie, dile a Jessie que no era lo que ella cree!-

¡¿Entonces que mierda es?! Acaso estaban jugando a las barbies, que te den.- Me fui furiosa de aquel apartamento.

* * *

Debo advertir que mi amiga no ha avanzado mucho con la historia, así que por ahora se tendrá que quedar así :/  
Gracias por los likes, follows and reviews :)


	3. Un descanso

Cassie P.O.V-

Jessie había estado los últimos 2 dias en su cama llorando por horas y sin comer, no creía que fuera a estar tan triste por Ruén, aunque sea famoso y aunque fuera su ídolo, es otra persona más en la faz de la tierra. Tiene que salir a despejar su mente y conseguirse amigos, o hasta un novio. Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta.

Jessie!- Dije tocando la puerta.

-Pasa.- Se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

Entre a la habitación esperando a ver a mi amiga en pijama, o con una cara de zombie, pero estaba en un vestido y tacones, se estaba peinando.

-¿Con quien vas a salir?- Hize una cara de pervertida y empezó a reir.

-Con quien VAMOS a salir, quiero emborracharme y olvidarme de ese Gillipollas.

-Como usted diga madame, solo me visto y me arreglo un poco.- Salí del cuarto y puse manos a la obra.

Jessie se puso un vestido azul rey, y tacones rojos, estaba muy bonita y casi no llevaba maquillaje, en cambio yo llevaba una falda negra de tubo y una blusa con manga suelta negra y letras rojas que decían: "Fuck it". Hibamos muy guapas, no creo que salgamos vivas de aquella fiesta.

Estabamos listas para salir cuando se escucho el timbre y fui a ver quien era, pero me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida.

-¿Mangel?- Y que hace aquí él.

-C..ca..cassie, que lindah te veh.- Me sonrio de lado y casi muero de un orgasmo.

-Gracias, ¿Qué necesitabas?- Dije sonrojada

-Oh, s..si , eh que cheeto, alehby y yo, vamoh a salih y queríamos ver si queriah ir.

\- Claro que si Mangel, ¿ya estais listos?

-Si, vamos?

-Si, solo deja llamo a Jessie, una pregunta…¿Irá Rubius?.- Si el asistia Jessie me mataría y esto no terminaría nada bien.

-Noh, no te preocupeh.

-Esta bien.- Le sonreí y fui corriendo por Jessie que se estaba poniendo sus pendientes.

-Que guapa!- Me dijo

-Ya lo sabía.- Dije riendo.

-¿Quién toco el timbre?- Se volvió hacía mi

-Mangel vino por nosotras- Su expresión cambio- No vendrá Rubén, relájate.

-Pues, vamos… Supongo.

Bajamos en el elevador y nos subimos directo en el auto de Mangel, en la parte trasera del coche Jessie, Cheeto y Alex iban riendo por cada palabra que decían y yo solo me dedicaba mis miradas a Mangel, es tan guapo, aparte de caballeroso tiene una forma de ser tan linda, es como mi hombre perfecto.

Veía el camino y eche una mirada a Mangel y descubrí que me comía con la mirada. Estaba bastante sonrojado, digamos que yo estaba riendo como una foca, es mi risa nerviosa.

-**Jessie P.O.V**-

Ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, me dolia el estomago de tantas risas con Alex y Cheeto, eran unos tios muy divertidos y digamos que los dos no estaban nada mal, sin embargo aún no se me va de la cabeza Rubius, se que es estúpido ignorarlo por lo que paso en el apartamento, después de todo no somos nadamas que amigos.

-¿Jessie, te encuentrah bien?-

-Oh, si.- Le sonreí a cheeto- No os preocupéis.

¿Vamos?- Me dijo Alex dándome la mano- Quiero poner en marcha mis nuevos pasos de baile. Cheeto y yo reímos por su comentario.

-Pues vamos- Dije tomando a Cheeto y Alex de los brazos.- Yo también quiero bailar.

Entramos y mis oídos se inundaron por la música; Se escuchaba "Drinking from the bottle", Alex y cheeto me arrastraron hasta la pista de baile, y hize mi magia.

Me movia al ritmo de la música, digamos que bailar se me da bien, bueno, muy bien, tome algunas clases de baile, y desde entonces se bailar de toda la música que me pongan.

Cheeto bailaba mucho mejor que yo y Alex no estaba nada mal, en ese momento se nos unió Mangel y Cassie, pero Mangel tenía labial y cas me veía con una cara de pervertida, esa mujer me haría morir de risa. Gracias a ellos no me di cuenta quien estaba en el mismo bar.

¿Quieres ir por unos tragos?- Dijo Alex en mi oído- Yo invito.

Asentí sonriente y lo tome de la mano para no perdernos entre la multitud.

¿Qué van a pedir?- Dijo un barman.

Yo quiero un Cosmopolitan, ¿y tu Jessie?-

Yo una Pantera Rosa.- Le sonreí al Barman y el me guiño el ojo.

A los 5 minutos nos dieron nuestros tragos y caminamos hacia unos sofás, había un grupo de personas creo que hay un famoso en el bar.

-Por aquí Jessie.- Alex me saco de mis pensamientos y tomo mi mano hacía los sofás-

Nos sentamos al lado del grupo de chicos, y Alex empezamos a hablar.

-Y…¿Eres de España?.

-No, soy de California, los angeles para ser mas exactos.- Dije sonriéndole

-¿ENSERIO?, y supongo que siempre vas al E3, Mangel dice que te gustan los videojuegos.

-Exacto, cuando necesiten un guía, me dicen.

-De echo, en 2 semanas es el E3, por si quieres acompañarnos.

Seguimos hablando por 15 minutos mas, hasta que terminamos nuestras bebidas, y fuimos a donde los chicos. Seguimos bailando y riendo por los pasos de Mangel y Cheeto, vaya que no se les da nada mal bailar, y por unas horas me olvide completamente de **Rubén.**


	4. Trabajo Duro

Jessie:

Despues de la larga espera era día de trabajar, en mis últimos años había estudiado ciencias de la comunicación y diseño grafico. Me contrataron para hacer entrevistas o hacer incluso reportajes, para Youtube, obviamente.

-Adios bonita- Cassie me abrazó demasiado fuerte-

-C..cas, me asfixias perra- Me solto.- Gracias- Le di un beso en la mejilla y deje marcado mi lápiz labial rojo.

Camine y tome un taxi, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos, mirando alrededor de las calles de Madrid, las personas tomadas de las manos, y los pequeños tomados de la mano de su padre. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba parada en la puerta del trabajo de mis sueños. Entré y vi a la recepcionista que me pidió mis datos, mi nombre y me dio la dirección de mi oficina.

-Tu oficina esta en el decimo piso a la izquierda, numero 109.- Me entrego una caja.- Tus materiales, y buena suerte.- Me dijo con una sonrisa sincera, yo solo agradeci y segui con cautela todos los pasos que ella me había señalado, espero y no perderme jooodeeer.

Apreté el elevador y cuatro putas personas salieron en estampida contra mí haciandome tropesar y caer dentro de este, MIERDA!, un chico alto cabello negro y ojos azules me dio la mano para poder levantarme.

-Gracias- Le di una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de que, ¿A que piso vas?- Dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Al decimo.-

-Genial yo también, eres nueva por aquí cierto?- Pregunto aprentando el botón, yo solo asentí.- Pues bienvenida.

-Gracias...?

-Leonard, Leonard Martinez.

-Jessie Brunch, un gusto.- Dije dándole la mano. Y sono el timbre del elevador, seguido con las puertas. Segui directo a mi oficina, abri la puerta y las lagrimas de felicidad se apoderaban de mi, los sueños se hacen realidad, después de todo.

\- 2 Días después.-

Yo y Leonard llevábamos una buena amistad, me ayudaba en las cosas que no entendía, y me contaba cosas de su familia, yo solo sentía como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo, como si fuera de mi sangre, de mi familia.

-Jessie, ¿que te parece si vamos a cenar mañana?- Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Que tal en mi apartamento?- Leonard abrió sus ojos a tope- Eres un malpensado!, estará mi compañera, quiero que se conozcan... Claro, si tu lo quieres...-Dije poniéndome nerviosa- a menos que...

-Jessie, esta bien- Me interrumpió.- ¿Saliendo de aquí?.

-Sip, ¿no tienes ningún compromiso?- Lo mire a los ojos.

-Claro que no, voy a mi oficina, que tengo que firmas algunos contratos y ver los informes de las empresas, por cierto creo que mañana tendras una entrevista- Me sonrio y yo me quede embobada con sus hermosa sonrisa- Jessie?

-Q..que?- Dije saliéndome de mi mundo.

-Que nos vemos en 2 horas-

Claro...- Le sonreí y salió por la puerta de mi oficina.

*Nuria, puedes venir porfavor*- dije por el teléfono- *Claro señorita*

Nuria era mi asistente, una mujer de 35 años, alta y delgada, con el cabello castaño y larguísimo, de verdad envidiaba su hermoso cabello.

-¿Qué te dijo el galan?- Entro a mi oficina y cerro la puerta, Reí.-

-Nada, solo quedamos en cenar en mi apartamento.- Abrio sus ojos como plato.- Tranquila, que no vamos a follar ni nada por el estilo.

-Mas te vale, que te tengo vigilada.

-Claro mamá.

-Que se te ofrece?

-A sí- Dije entrando al tema- Que si ya tenias la lista de los entrevistados.

-Si, ¿quieres que la traiga?- Asenti.- Ya vuelvo.

Regreso nuria con la lista, investigue y comenze a teclear para las preguntas que necesitaba, esto era como un escalon en mi carrera, sin darme cuenta mi horario había terminado. Leonard se encontraba en la planta baja sonriente.

-¿Lista?

-Siempre- Río

Llegamos como rayo a mi departamento, con decir que ya estábamos en la puerta de este.

Saque mis llaves y antes de abrir la puerta se giro la perilla dejando ver a Cassie. Entre yo primero y después Leonard algo timido.

-Hola fea- Me abrazo.-

-Ows, gracias que linda.-

-¿No me lo vas a presentar?- Dijo mirando a Leonard, descarada.

-No, es mio.- Leonard al instante se sonrojo.- Leonard ella es Cassiedie, Cassiedie el es Leonard.

-Un gusto.- dijo Leonard.

-El gusto es mio, por cierto Jess, Ruben y Mangel vienen para aca.

Mierda. *Musica de suspenso*


	5. Tortolos, Besos y Confesiones

No respondí, y el silencio se volvió incomodo, en el momento que abrí la boca para responder tocaron a la puerta.

-Mierda.- Susurro Cass.- Es Mangel.- Reí

-¿Eso es malo?-Susurre igual que ella-

-No, ¡claro que no! , pero, ¡mírame estoy hecha un desastre!- Ella tenia unos shorts de chandall y una blusa de tirantes.-

Vale.- Volvieron a tocar.- ¡VOOOY!- Respondí.- Hagamos algo, tu ve a ducharte, cámbiate, ponte guapa, y yo lo entretengo.- Ella sonrió y me abrazo.- ¡Corre!

Cassie entro corriendo a su habitación, y yo mire a Leonard.- Ponte CÓMODO, ¡anda!- Hice un ademan para que sentara en el sofá de la sala.

Abrí lentamente la puerta.

Un Mangel sorprendido me miro con una sonrisa.- Hola Jessie.- Me hice a un lado para que pasara.- Te veh muy bien

Gracias.- Me sonroje levemente.- ¿Qué te trae por estos rumbos?

-Vengo a visitaroh.- se rasco la nuca nervioso, dios, ¡MIGEL ANGEL ROGEL ESTA NERVIOSO!- Esta Cass? - Yo me reí

Sí, pero está en la ducha, ¿quieres algo de tomar?- El asintió.- Traere té helado ¿Te parece?- El volvió a asentir.- Ponte COMODO.

Camine hacia la cocina y tome tres vasos para servirlos con Té, regrese a la sala viendo a los chicos hablar, que rápido socializan.

Aquí tienen.- Le entregue el té a los chicos- Bueno, Mangel, el es Leonard, Leonard el es Mangel.

Los dos me sonrieron.- Ya nos conocemos Jess.- Sonreí.- ¿Cómo habéis estado?- Me pregunto Mangel.

Muy, muy MUUY bien.- Reímos a unisonó, hizo un gesto con sus hombros pidiéndome una respuesta.- Te diré, que hoy empecé a trabajar en B-Games.

Ostiah, muy bien Jessieh, me alegro.- Me dio una sonrisa sincera.- Por esoh estas vestida asih.- Asentí

Una Cassiedie con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa gris holgada con las letras "Love" salió de su habitación dejando su cabello suelto y con unos labios rojos.- Buenos días jóvenes.- Nosotros Reíamos.

-Hey, pensé que vendría Rubén...- Dijo Cass-

-No pudoh venih, ya sabeh como es el.- Mi amiga rubia asintió,- ¿Vamos?

Yo los miré extrañada, y ellos al instante me miraron nerviosos.- ¿Ustedes tienen algo que contarme?- Pregunte sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ehh.. soloh vamoh a salih a comeh.- Mangel me miro nervioso.- Como amigoh

Está bien, vallan.- Los dos caminaron hacia la puerta y al salir la cerraron.- Ay estos niños...

Leonard rio.

Corrí hacia la puerta y la abrí viéndolos caminar por el pasillo hacia el elevador.

¡USEN CONDON!- Grite ganándome las miradas de Mangel y Cassie. Ellos rieron sonrojados, ¡pero qué monos!

Estaba con Leonard riendo de sus tonterías en el Parque, paseábamos en el columpio mientras él me hacía gestos raros.

-Vale, para.- Toque mi estomago, en realidad me dolía muchísimo de tanto reír.

\- Jess-Gire mi mirada encontrándome con sus ojos azules, estábamos a centímetros, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, mire a sus labios, mientras nos acercábamos mas y mas.

Finalmente lo bese, sus labios eran cálidos, y suaves. Al principio lo sorprendió y luego me empujo.

-Ee.. esto..-Lo mire.-Esto.. esta mal.. muy mal.- Me miro completamente rojo..- No se supone que hagamos esto.. .- Estaba apenado y se empezó a surgir un silencio incomodo, decidí cortarlo.-

\- ¿Beso tan mal?-Reí, y él se relajo demasiado.- Vale, ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo-Me miro y suspiro fuertemente. Sus ojos me miraban con vergüenza.

\- Soy gay


	6. Una pequeña discución

P.V.O Rubén-

Estaba revisando mi twitter, cuando una Alicia furiosa entro a mi habitación, haciendo que me sentara en la cama con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué pasa?- La observe tranquilamente.

-Y aún lo preguntas!- Saco su celular eufóricamente, ¿alguna vez han visto a una loca?, algo así.-¿¡Quien es esta puta!?.- Me mostro la foto donde salíamos, Mangel, Cassiedie, y Yo abrazando a Jessie.

**-Flash back-**

_Tractoreh, cosechaorah, doh que treh empacadorah, que no somoh de aquí que somoh de otro lao, venimoh a folla y no no han dejao.- Cantamos yo y Mangel, mientras que Jessie y Cassie se acogonaban de risa._

_-¡Selfie! ¡Selfie!.- Dijo Cassie con su celular. Jessie estaba sonriendo y yo aprovechando el momento la tome por la cintura rodeándola con mis brazos, poniendo mi barbilla en su hombro sonriendo para la foto, como una pareja feliz._

_-Déjame verla.- Pronunciamos a unisonó Jess y Yo, nos miramos y sonreímos._

_Tengan tortolos.- Cass nos entrego el celular con una sonrisa confidencial._

_Miré la foto, y al instante (GAAAAAY) me enamore de ella, parecíamos la pareja perfecta, Jessie sonreía y nuestras mejillas estaban juntas, la forma en las que mis brazos encajaban perfectamente en su cintura y la forma en que sonreíamos era...perfecta._

_-Sales bien.- Dije guiñándole un ojo a Jess._

_Ella me sonrió.- Ya lo sé.- Dijo con superioridad en broma_

_Yo me limite a reír y darle un beso en la mejilla izquierda dejándola petrificada y bastante sonrojada.-_

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¡¿Porque sonríes?¡Idi*ota! ¡CONTESTA!- Dijo Alicia haciéndome volver a la realidad.

-Es una amiga.- Dije mirándola con severidad.- ¿Por qué te pones así por cualquier gillipolles?

-¿¡PORQUE?! ¡Porque no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío!- Me grito con su voz chillante.

\- No confías en mi.- La mire esperando una respuesta, ella solo abrió su boca y la cerro dejándome con una respuesta más que obvia. NO- Vale, no se tu, pero sin confianza no hay relación.-

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIE*RDA LA CONFIANZA!- Yo solo deje que gritara mier*das.- PORQUE NO DEJAS DE IRTE CON ESAS ZO*RRAS! ¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO!-

¿Qué coño?- Subi mi voz.- Nunca te pones así cuando me tomo fotos con mis fans!

-A LA MIERDA RUBÉN.- Su pecho subía y bajaba y su irá incrementaba cada vez mas y mas.- ERES UN HIJO DE…

¡CALLATE!- Le grite arto de sus insultos.- No se qué coño te pasa, lo siento vale, ella no es nada más que una amiga.- La mire a los ojos.-

¡Ohhh que alivio!- Escupió con sarcasmo y severidad mezcladas.- YA PUEDO MORIR FELIZ!

-¡Basta!, Si estas en la regla dilo.- Ella abrió los ojos como plato resoplando como un toro a punto de matar.- Vete si vas a comenzar otra de tus berrinches, vete por favor.

-VETE A LA MIERDA RUBEN!.- Salió y azoto la puerta de mi habitación..-

-Ostia.- Dije moviendo mi cabello hacia atrás. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta tía? 3 meses, 3 putos meses y me reclama hasta porque respiro. Solo la abrasé, se que estuvo mal, pero no es para tanto. ¿ O sí?


	7. Ebrios, Condones, Oportunidades

**Jessie P.O.V.**

Eran las 2 de la mañana del viernes y Cassie aun no llegaba de su "Cita de amigos", claro cita de amigos. Yo digo que se están follando en cualquier esquina que se encuentren.

Mi maratón de F.R.I.E.N.D.S seguía, 6 horas seguidas.

En resumen mi día fue así:

Trabajo

Leonard

Cassie y Mangel

Confesión de Leonard

Tratar de tranquilizar a Leonard

Decirle a Leonard que está bien que sea gay

Pensar que es un desperdicio de hombre jodi*damente sexy.

Terminar en el sillón viendo f. .n.d.s y comiendo dos botes de helado de chocolate.

Tome mi celular y entre a twitter, 8,000 notificaciones, 20 mensajes privados, y 5,000 nuevos seguidores.

-Ostia puta.- Comencé a mirar todo, las notificaciones eran de la foto que saco Cas, la muy hija de fruta la subió.

Comentarios como:

******_ Rubensigueme23: -¿Dónde dejaste a la chica rubia?_**

**_ Pandabieber2: -¿Por qué la esta abrazando?_**

**_ _ruben_es_mio: -¿Quién es esa zorra?_**

**_ BrooksGundersen_: -Rubén, no la toques, ¡tiene herpes!_**

**_ Jazs: -¡Oh que lindos! Dejadlos vivir coño.-_** Al último le di retweet y la seguí.

No quería ver los mensajes privados, ya me imaginaba todos los insultos que me darían, yo haría lo mismo, es decir, es mi ídolo, nadie lo puede tocar.

Solo mi suegra.

Me levante para tirar el bote de helado vacio al basurero, mientras lo tiraba tocaron a la puerta.

_Cassiedie._

Hija de fruta, camine por el pasillo para abrir la puerta, dejando ver a la chica castaña con su cabellera por todos lados, los ojos rojos y el maquillaje corrido.

¿Pero qué cojo….?

¡Buenos, diaas señoritaaa!— Estaba ebria, de repente me hizo a un lado para correr hacia el baño, más que ebria.— Joder, ¡Tía! ¿Qué tanto has bebido, y porque parece que te han violado?.—Entre al baño, y ella seguía vomitando, tome su cabello y hice círculos en su espalda.

Estaba… con Mangel… y – Dijo entre vómitos, y comenzó a reír, malditos ebrios.— Y ya sabes.—Se levanto de la taza y camino hacia el fregadero para lavar sus dientes.

-¿Tuvieron sexo desenfrenado?—Dije en broma y ella se sonrojo enormemente.— O dios mío, ¿Con condón supongo?—Ella se empezó a reír.—Dios mío ¡Cassiedie CARRILLO!, ¡puedes quedar embarazada mujer!

\- Oye, relajaaatee.- Parecía la tortuga drogada de "Buscando a Nemo".— No pasa naaada, tomare la pastilla esa del día siguiente, y voila todo será rosa con unicornios morados.

\- ¿Qué mierda tomaste? .—Ella rio negando con la cabeza, maldito Miguel.— Le cortare las pelotas a tu noviecito.

\- No es mi novio.—Dijo moviendo sus dedos índices – AUN – Comenzó a reír haciéndome reír también.

Era medio día y adivinen!

Si, Cass seguía con su resaca, resoplando por todo, quejándose porque le dolía la cabeza cada vez que respiraba.- ¿Cuándo llegara la pizza? Muero de hambreé.- dijo renegando.

-Viene en camino, relajad las tetas.—En ese momento sonó el timbre y Cass hizo un sonido de "Ángeles" que en realidad parecían monos muriendo.

Abrí la puerta y el repartidor me veía expectante, me recorría con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Ya terminaste?—Le dije molesta, el esbozo una sonrisa de lado, maldito.—Ten tu dinero.

\- Gracias bonita, toma tu pizza.—Dijo entregándomela, iba a cerrar la puerta pero el puso su pie. Hijo de..

-Hey, dame tu numero- ¿Enserio?

-Claro, apunta, 554321 vete a la mierda!- Cerré la puerta y le puse seguro mientras él se quejaba de su cara. Oops, mi culpa!

-¡O dios mío! ¡Jessie!—Camine con las pizzas hacia el comedor, sirviéndole al dolor de cu*lo llamado Cassiedie.—O dios, gracias Mangie, te veo después, yo también te quiero.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Con quien hablabas? Y ¿Quién es Mangie?.—Ella rio, y negó con la cabeza.-

-Rubén termino con la zorra de su novia.— Abrí los ojos como dos platos, enormes.—Y Mangie es Mangel, usamos apodos.- Comencé a reír ¿Mangie? ¿Enserio?

\- Ostia, dios…. – Comencé a reír mas tomando mi estomago—Mangie, que apodo más ridículo tía!

\- Hey, el me dice Casie pooh.- O dios mío, si andes moría de risa ahora estaba muerta, o dios mi estomago.

\- Casie… Ca….. .—Carcajeaba y ella me miraba molesta, limpie las lagrimas de mis mejillas.

\- Basta, es lindo.— Dijo sonrojándose.

\- Claro tía, súper romántico. Cassie Pooh.— Ella me miro mal y comenzó a reír conmigo.


	8. Lo inesperadamente esperado

**P.O.V Jessie.**

Estábamos Cassiedie y yo en la sala esperando a Mangie, o dios, se sigue escuchando ridículo, y a Rubén, se supone que saldríamos a comer, Comida Mexicana. ¿Les eh mencionado que AMO la comida mexicana? Mi madre es mexicana.

-Vale, estoy nerviosa, ¿Me veo bien?—Gire mi vista a Cass, se vistió con unos pantalones cortos negros de talle alto y una remera rosa, ew rosa, con muchas letras, y sus vans negras. Se veía bien

\- Relájate, te ves bien. —Me sonrió, y tocaron a la puerta, oh shit.- Vamos.

P.O.V Rubén.-

Mangel quería que fuéramos a por las chicas, al principio me negué rotundamente porque sería incomodo ir con Jess, pero me convenció.

-Anda Mangeeel, tardas tanto en la ducha tío, pareces chica.- Habían pasado 40 minutos y Mangel aun no salía, o debería decir Mangie. Así es, la castaña clara (Casi rubia) le había puesto un sobre nombre y él le puso Casie Pooh. Par de ridículos.

\- Ya voih coño, dejadme empah. —Reí, su acento era chistoso, salió por la puerta dejando un olor a colonia.

—Creo que tiraste el frasco de colonia encima de ti. — Mangie, jajaja, dios. Mangel arrugo su nariz.

\- Anda payasoh. —Reí y salimos hacia donde las chicas.

Cassie abrió la puerta dejando ver a ya sabéis quien.

Jessie traía una falda negra de talle alto, y un crop top blanco, y unas vans blancas. ¿Qué? Si se de moda.

Se veía radiante.

No, se veía hermosa.

Y luego sonrió.

JODER

-Hola Rubén—Ostia, muy bien Rubén, tranquilízate, no tartamudees, no seas idiota.

-H...ho...hola—Idiota, idiota, idiota, ella rio y rasque mi nuca.

-Vamos par de tortolos, que tengo hambre—Cassiedie corto el momento, tome a Jessie de la mano, enviando millones de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi body. Se sentía genial

\- Yo quiero unos tacos de barbacoa, y una gaseosa de cola. —Dijo Jess, ¿Desde cuándo sabe tanto de comida mexicana?

\- Yo quiero unas enchiladas. —Dijo Cassiedie

\- Yo lo mismo que ella—Le dije al mesero, mirando a Jess. Ella me sonrió, dios su sonrisa.

\- Yo quieroh unah de estas.- Dijo Mahe señalando algo raro del menú. Novato.

Terminamos de comer, y tome a Jessie de la mano haciéndole a Mangel unas señas para que no se preocuparan, salimos del restaurant a mi lugar preferido, la azotea del edificio donde vivíamos.

Mire a Jess, su cabello pelirrojo se movía con el viento y sus ojos azules brillaban al ver todo Madrid iluminado.

-Rubén, es hermoso.- Me miro y sonrió, parecía una niña pequeña con un nuevo juguete- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Pues, quiero… quiero disculparme.- Ella asintió con el ceño fruncido.- Por lo del apartamento, ya sabes, Alice….

-Sabes… no... No tienes porque disculparte.- La mire y ella estaba mirando a un punto neutro.- Ella es… tu novia, es normal que tengan relaciones sexuales. Y yo soy una tonta, no somos nada más que amigos.- Eso off, me rompió mi corazón, aunque era la cruda realidad.

-¿Y solo quieres que seamos amigos Jess?- La chica pelirroja abrió los ojos muy grandes y mordió su labio.- Porque yo no.

-¿Ee...es…estas diciendo que no quieres ser mi amigo?—Sonrei y negué con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?-

-Te estoy diciendo.- Tome sus manos y las entrelace, mientras ella se sonrojaba, me acerque peligrosamente a ella, rozando mis labios con su oído.- Que podemos ser más que unos simples amigos.

\- N...no…no hagas eso.- Me aleje y la mire esta realmente nerviosa y mordía su labio para que no temblara.

\- ¿Hacer qué?—Me acerque lentamente a sus labios y ella cerró los ojos antes de tiempo haciéndome reír- ¿Esto?- Y si, la bese, la bese y fue mejor que cualquier beso que tuve, no tenia palabras ni nada para explicar lo que sentí en ese momento.

Sus labios eran como dos grandes corrientes eléctricas, recorriendo cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, en realidad me sentí como en una película romántica.

Nos separamos por la maldita falta de oxigeno y sonrió contra mis labios haciéndome estremecer.

-¿Así se siente el amor?—Me pregunto con su respiración entrecortada. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

\- No lo sé, pero es la mejor sensación que eh tenido en mi vida.- La abrasé y bese su cabeza mientras ella sonreía contra mi pecho, haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

¿Con que así se siente estar completamente loco por otra persona?

Duele, pero, me gusta


	9. Tres meses después'

Cassiedie P.O.V

A pasado muchísimo desde la ultima vez, Mangel y yo visitamos la clínica, pensamos que estaba embarazada, gracias al cielo fue una falsa alarma. Pensé en quedarme con el bebe y Miguel Angel quería que abortara, terminamos en una pelea, y nos volvimos a reconciliarnos al saber que no seríamos padres.

Me sigo preguntando ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si el resultado hubiera sido positivo? ¿Mangel me dejaría sola con el bebe? Le eh preguntado a Jessie y ella me responde que lo tome con calma, que aun no era el momento para quedarme embarazada y que era mas que obvio que Mangie respondería de esa manera. Es decir, tenemos 23 y 20 años, y no estamos en edad de traer un hijo al mundo. Aunque la idea de que Mangie fuera el padre de mis hijos, me confortaba, tal vez será mas adelante.

-¡Jessie Marie Brunch Rodriguez!— Grite al ver el baño prácticamente inundado –¿Qué mierda a pasado aquí?—Ella rio levantándose del sofá.

-Tome una ducha—Dijo obvia – Bueno, algo así… quise poner la bañera, y…- Hizo una mueca.— No funciono.- Sonrio haciéndome reir

-Limpia el agua señorita, pediré comida ¿Vale?.- Ella hizo un puchero, revolotee los ojos.- ¡Anda floja!

Ya habíamos limpiado el baño, y estábamos tomandonos fotos para ponerlas de perfil en Twitter.

Jess se veía fenomenal, con sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello pelirrojo, aunque ella me decía que mis ojos verdes-miel eran mejores.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu aniversario de 3 meses con Rubén?— Resulta que el Señorito Rubius le propuso ser su novia después de su acontecimiento en la azotea. Fueron a cenar a un Lindo restaurant a las afueras de la ciudad, según Mangie era al aire libre, supongo que Jessie se enamoro mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Oh, si supieras, fue mi visión de cita perfecta, te lo juro.— saco un pinta-uñas-magico, porque lo saco de dios-sabra-donde.— Dame tu mano.— dijo, le brinde mi mano de derecha mientras ella ponía delicadamente el esmalte color morado con brillos sobre mis uñas.—Me sentí, como una princesita, la comida fue magnifica… sus dos hermosos ojos verdes iluminados, y su sonrisa extendida por toda su cara.—Suspiro y me miro.- ¿Recuerdas como me pidió que fuera su novia?-Asenti.

_-Flash Back—_

Eran aproximandamente las 8:00 pm, y Jess se había ido con Leonard, le invito a salir de compras, me esta remplazando.

-¿Cuánto falta?.—Pregunto ansioso Rubius.- ¿Cómo me veo?—Estaba vestido con un smoking negro y sus jeans del mismo color, junto con una camisa blanca, había comprado 24 flores rojas, y 24 azules, como sus ojos, según el.

-Ya, te ves bien.- Le dije poniendo los pulgares arriba, me dio una sonrisa torcida con preocupación.-

De repente mi bolsillo vibro ¡La señal!

**_*Mensaje de texto*_**

**_De: Leonard_**

**_Para: Cassiedie_**

**_Eit, ya vamos para allá, estamos en 30 ¿Estáis listos?_**

**_De Cassiedie_**

**_Para: Leonard_**

**_Sí, estamos listos. Te esperamos aquí._**

Cerré mi celular a esperar esos largos 30 minutos en donde tuve que socializar con Rubén y decirle que dejara de decir tonterías como que le diría que no, era más que obvio que Jessie estaba tan enamorada de él, como el de ella.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, dejando ver el nombre de Leonard en mi teléfono.

**_*Llamada telefónica*_**

**¿Dónde estáis?**\- Dijo Leonard, con la respiración entrecortada se escuchaba que estaba corriendo

**-En la azotea, ¿y ustedes?**\- Dije haciéndole señas a los chicos para que se pusieran en sus puestos.

**-Estoy corriendo.**\- Dijo haciendo unos ruidos de respiración rápida.- **Ya vamos en el elevador, Jessie me está siguiendo, esa chica es rápida.-**

**-Lo sé**.- Reí.- **Te veo pronto**.- Colgué y Leonard al instante llego jadeando, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas, de la nada comenzó a reír como retrasado.- Ya está por venir, los dejamos solos.

Puse la cámara en el tripie, habíamos hecho un plan, poner cámaras por todos lados y ver la reacción de Jessie.

-Vamos Mangie, y tu Leonard- Los tres salimos de la azotea para ir a mi apartamento.

-¿Estas seguro que Jessie se encuentra en la azotea?- Dije entrando al departamento con los chicos detrás.-

-Totalmente seguro.- Completo Leonard escribiendo algo en sus celular, supongo que un mensaje para Jess.


End file.
